


Not Forgotten

by lunaxluv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: lydia martin x female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxluv/pseuds/lunaxluv
Summary: One shot:You've invited the group for a movie night one summer night, but only one of them show.





	

You stared at the floor as you listened to the sound of the clock tick behind you. How long had it been? You pressed the home button on your phone as you looked at the lock screen. 7:04 pm. They weren't coming.

Being one of the only humans in your group of friends, you often felt left out. While the others went off fighting monsters and demons, you were left behind to work at your job in the grocery store and finish homework. Sometimes you felt like the only reason they made an effort to include you was because you had been friends with a lot of them since middle school. 

You had invited everyone over for a movie night since it was summer and things were finally starting to settle down. They said they would come, but it had been hours and there was no sign of anyone showing. 

Accepting the fact that you were stood up, you turned on the TV, lowering the volume and got comfortable on the couch, wrapping a blanket around youself and closing your eyes.

You were well on your way to sleep when you heard the faint sound of the doorbell ringing. You opened your eyes, looking around the dark room and stood, shuffling towards the door. You turned on the porch light and unlocked the door, cracking it open. You could see strands of long strawberry hair and your lips turned upwards slightly, opening the door wider. 

You could see the look of pity of Lydia's face as she gave you a sad smile. "Hey."

"Hey." You said. 

"I-" She bit her lip, looking down. "They couldn't make it." 

"Yeah... I figured." You let out a small laugh. 

"Can I come in?" She asked with a smile, lifting a white bag. "I brought snacks." 

You moved out of the way, allowing her to come in, and shut the door behind you. 

"What are we watching?" She called from the living room, and you followed her, watching her set the food on the coffee table.

"The notebook?" 

Lydia smiled, and the two of you sat down together, cuddled up in a warm blanket as you started the movie. 

"Hey, Lydia?" You asked a while later. It was 11 o'clock, and you were on your second movie with two empty popcorn bags lying beside you. 

"Yeah?" She turned, her face lit up by the TV screen.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being here."

She smiled. "I'll always be here."


End file.
